fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Greenbrier
Summary Rose Greenbrier is a loud and energetic teenager that is introduced shortly after Mr.God randomized the universe. She is extremely powerful and is part of the God-Class of students at The Association of Powerful Beings. She seems to be blessed with the power of an actual god. Her power seems to be alot of things, infact, she is still learning the extent of her power. Rose seems to be an extremely loud, exagerrative, exotic, and ennergetic person. You will often find her laughing out loud, yelling across the class, and being a pretty big disruption to others sometimes. Other than that, not much about her is known by others. Rose often is sent to the S-Class room to tutor and teach other students. She seems to like some of the people in there and particularly takes interest in Venus. In fact, she joined her club to get closer to her and actually developed a crush on the girl. They often have casual duels where she teaches Venus to fight. Rose seems to have a pretty sad backstory. Her birth caused the death of her mother and because of that her father never listened to whatever she had to say, claiming she was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Rose had it rough growing up and did not have many friends because she would always push people away with the way she yelled. After she turned 14, her dad died and she was sent to foster care, where she hated every day of her life. That is, intill she gained her powers and had something to look forward too. Saving the world was something she had always dreamed about and with her new found abilities she knew she would be able to do just that. She quickly left foster care and found the association, she was instantly accepted into the God-Class and she started her new life there. Appearance Rose has a pear figure with a small waist and small breast and torso with big thighs. Her hair is dark red and she has blue, sparkling eyes. Her appearance after gaining powers is exactly the same but her hair and eyes sparkle even more and her presence makes the world brighten up. Her appearance makes her very easy to spot. Rose is also alot more muscular than your average girl as while she was in foster care she consistently trained to be stronger and tought herself hand 2 hand combat and is now a very skilled h2h fighter. Personality Very cheerful, loud, and confident. Rose sticks out in a croud, and not because of her out or her looks, but because you will always hear her from outside the croud. She is always talking and seems to always have something to talk about with others, she also is very ennergetic and often likes to jump around all over the place for fun. Rose is also very daring and likes to do dangerous things to prove she isnt a pussy. Rose is extremely confident in herself and never second guesses anything, she also does not take shit from anyone and will challenge you to a fight if you do give her shit. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good (Does heroic things for her own personal reasons rather than for lawful ones.) '''Name: Rose Greenbrier, Rose Sagiri (Post-Timeskip) Origin: An Un-Named Fiction :) Gender: Female Age: 18-23 by end of series. 70 as seen post-timeskip (25 physically). Classification: Super Human Date of Birth: March 1st Height: 5'7 Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Dark Red Hobbies: Is a tutor at The Association of Powerful Beings. Fighting and working out. Values: Everything she considers hers. Including everything she owns, Venus, and other things. Likes: Rose l'''oves to fight and often challenges others to fight. Rose also loves roses shown when Venus got her a batch for valentines day. She likes spending alone time with people and is really really clingy. '''Dislikes: Rose dislikes people who dislike her, along with hating when people tell her to be quiet or that she is too loud. Marital Status: '''Single. Married to Venus and Trition (Post-Timeskip. Alot more towards Venus.) '''Status: Alive. Affiliation: The Association of Powerful Beings, The Adventure Club Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely Higher | 5-A, High 4-C '''with Explode! | At least 4-B''' | At least 3-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Master Martial Artist (Extremely skilled at H2H combat and Boxing.), Statistics Amplification via Rage Power (When angry her speed and reflexes increase.), Extrasensory Perception and Magic (Caimes to know a few "Tricks", and has shown to be able to control certain elements and matter.), along with Matter Manipulation '||||| 'All previous abilities enhanced plus Telekinesis (Can lift and move objects with her mind.), Power Nullification, Heat Manipulation (Can increase the heat of stars.), Plasma Manipulation (Can manipulate plasma and stars.), Quantum Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation '||||| 'All previous abilities enhanced '||||| 'All previous abilities enhanced Resistance to Power Nullification (She can not nullify herself.), Transmutation, Magic, Death Manipulation, and Existence Erasure 'Attack Potency: At least Country Level '''(Is vastly superior to everyone in the S-Class, including Venus, Triton, and Ellion.), likely '''Higher (Claimed she could have killed Venus with a flick regardless of how much energy she had.) | At least Large Planet Level '''(Whilst fighting in another solar system, she accidently blew up 3 planets with 1 punch, each of the planets being similar in size to Uranus.), '''Large Star Level with Explode (Shown to make stars explode regardless of size.) | At least Solar System Level '(1-Shot a Demon. Should be far stronger than any S-Class students.) | Atleast '''Multi-Galaxy Level '(Shown to easily blow up trillions of galaxies just with casual punches.) Can ignore durability with Explode! '''Speed: '''At least Massively FTL (Blitzed Light itself. Far faster than anyone in the S-Class.) | At least 'Massively FTL '(Should be far faster than before.), Immeasurable Attack''' Speed with "Explode!" | Massively FTL+ (Still quite faster than Venus.),' Immeasurable Attack' Speed with "Explode!" | At least Massively FTL+ '''(Can cross trillions of galaxies within seconds.), Immeasurable Attack''' Speed with "Explode!" Lifting Strength: At least Stellar Striking Strength: At least''' Country Class', likely '''Higher' ' '| At least Large Planet Class '''| At least '''Solar System Class | At least Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: At least Country Level (Far Superior to Venus and was uneffected by her attacks.) | At least Large Planet Level (Can survive being thrown into large planets. Capable of taking hits from Venus easily.) | At least Solar System Level '(Superior to her prior self.) | At least '''Multi-Galaxy Level '(She was only slightly hurt from punching herself.) '''Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range. Immeasurable with "Explode!" Intelligence: High (Extremely skilled fighter with a few years of experience and teaching. Is also not dumb at all when it comes to calculating and technology, she has created a few quite advanced machines.) Weaknesses: Goes insane when she thinks she is going to lose a battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soon. Key: Age 18 | Age 21 | Age 23 | Post-Timeskip (Age 70) Note: You are free to edit any mistakes you find, im sure I made alot! Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3